Kitty Love
by Lonely Moonbunny
Summary: Yuuri is your run-of-the-mill black cat with the excepting of having black eyes. That is until a new neighbor move next door and has cats of her own… and one of them has eyes on him. AU where most of the cast are cats. Wolfyuu
1. New start in life

Hello *bow* this is my first attempt at write after losing my muse for so long. It's also my first time writing in this fandom. So please gentle criticism…meaning no flame okay.

_Full summery: Yuuri is your run-of-the-mill black cat with the excepting of having black eyes. He would sleep outside in the sun, play with his master, eat, and anything else that cats do. Until a new neighbor move next door and has cats of her own… and one of them has eyes on him._

Warning: AU, some people might be OOC (Out of Character), and gay cats

Disclaimer: I don't own this anime/manga/novel or the characters. I own is a copy of vol 1-7 of the manga and season 1 and 2 of the anime.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>: _New start in life_

"_Oh! You poor little kitty" _

_A woman was walking home when spotted a small bundle of black fur under a bush. The poor thing was taking shelter from the pouring rain. When she crouched down near the wet cat she notices that the poor thing was shivering. _

"_And you are cold" she stated as she pick the cat up "Don't you worry Mama will take good care of you" and with that, she took the small bundle home._

_~ two years later ~_

It was a bright sunny summer day, and a small cat is enjoying it to its fullest…by sleeping in its sunlight.

"Maa…Yuu-chan, Are you just going to sleep all day."

The sleepy cat looks up at the young woman with brown hair, who was standing in his sunlight, looking down at him. He let out a yawn before he got out of his comfortable lawn chair, that he was napping just moments ago, to rub against the woman's leg.

The said woman just giggled and picked up the small cat.

"Aw Yuu-Chan, You are so cute" she commented as she carried the said small cat to a backyard for some gardening. Yuu-Chan just purred as he was carried.

Yuuri, called Yuu-Chan by his master, is a small black cat with a rare mutation. Instead of having the normal yellowish green eyes like most cats have, he was born with black eyes. His master Miko, or more commonly known as Jennifer, was nice, if not a bit weird, to him. She would dress in him ribbons, bells, and sometimes a dress or two then take pictures of him thin those girly articles, when she know, fully well, that he's a male. But besides that…he's happy and loves his master and her family very much.

Her husband would let him sit on his lap while he works, and Shori would play with him for awhile after he comes home from school. Yuuri was indeed lucky to found by a loving family.

Once they enter the backyard, Miko place Yuuri down so she can get her some gardening basket, or what she called it anyways. Yuuri just looked up at his master as she petted him on his head as she went to work on her garden. Yuuri would be curled up sleeping in her basket as she planted her new flowers.

Then Yuuri's ear twitch, Miko notice it "What do you think Yuu-Chan?" she asked the cat with a giggle. Yuuri then climb out of the basket when they heard a track running and some people shouting. Miko dusted her hand off and remove her gloves.

"I wonder what's going on?" she asked Yuuri, who just mew in response.

She picked him up again to go inside. Once she put him down, he ran to the window. There he saw a some men moving furniture and other heavy looking objects out of a moving truck into the house across from his own, a young woman leaning against on a red-faced man…looking a bit uncomfortable, and a cat in window.

It was a dark grayish black with steely blue eyes. _'It looks kind of mean…and scary. I should avoid him when I can.' _Yuuri turn to look at him master, who was dusting her knickknacks on the bookshelves, when the mean cat look his way. When he deem safe, he turn back around and notice the said cat disappeared and a different cat there. This one was a dark brown with warm brown eyes. '_It looks like he has a small chip in one of its ears. But it looks friendly…unlike the first one.' _The said brown cat turns to face him and just 'smiled' as he jumped off the still.

Yuuri just purr happily and waged his tail a little. He just might make a new friend. At this time Miko look over Yuuri. "What are you looking at Yuu-chan?" she ask him as she peeked out the window. "Oh! We have some new neighbors. And they also have cats" she squealed "Looks like you got some new friends to play with Yuu-chan" she told him as she pet his nose. Yuuri just mew happily back at her.

Miko then left Yuuri be, as she went to start dinner. Yuuri turn to face the window and notice a different cat in the other house's window. This one was a blonde with bright green eyes. It looked tense and ready to started a fight with the brown cat next to him. Yuuri started to scratch his ear, because he felt an itch, as his thoughts '_It looks like spoiled bully…to bad really he looks pretty though' then notice eyes were on him. When look out the window he notice the said cat was watching him_

_-TBC-_

Well I hope you like it. Reviews would be nice and really helpful. I don't know if I should continue or not. (this is just to see if this is any good or not) but if I can get three reviews saying I should…then I will. I'll try to keep these people in character as much I can.

BTW: most of Yuuri's actions are based of my own cats.


	2. A start of a new beginning

I would like to thank the following for the nice words:

+Yumi-chan Hamano  
>+griffincub<br>+BrattlyMoshkins2019  
>+Elle von Werner<br>+KFG24  
>+kitty-chan<p>

Its make me glad you guy like my story :)  
>Anyways here's the next chapter<p>

Disclaimer: I don't own this anime/manga/novel or the characters. I own is a copy of vol 1-7 of the manga and season 1 and 2 of the anime.

'_Thinking'_  
>"<em>Cat talking to each other"<em>  
>"Talking"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: <strong>_A start of a new beginning_

"_Oh Conrart what do you have there?" A young woman asked as she held onto a grayish black cat._

_A brown cat was curled around a sleeping blonde kitten. It couldn't be a few week old. The brown cat just look up to its master and mew that just said 'can we keep him…he need a home.'_

"_Aww, it's a precious little kitten." A young woman commented as she lightly pet the little kitten's head._

"_You take good care of the kitten, Conrart." and the cat just mew in responded._

_~2 years later~ _

'_What a bored of a day this is.'_

A blonde cat yawned as it watches its master flirts with the moving man from his spot on the loveseat.

"Miss, can you leave the workers alone please." the lavender haired man said, as he picked up another suitcase. Its master just pouted in a childish manner as she went to get her suitcase.

They were moving today, from the noisy city apartment to a quite countryside house. This is fine with the blonde cat, because it never liked the noise in the first place.

"Oh Wolfie, are you excited?" squealed the young woman as she picked up her fluffy blonde cat, hugging poor thing to her large bosom.

"Celi-san, you're crushing him." the lavender haired man pointed out, when he entered the room, and the woman released the cat.

"Sorry Wolfie," she apologizes half-heartedly as she petted his head. The cat just glared at her then jump off the loveseat to get away from his master. He walked into the kitchenette, where he spotted the brown cat curled up in front of the refrigerator, to get a drink.

Wolfram, called Wolfie by his master, is small blonde cat with bright, and very noticeable, green eyes. He is one of three cats his master Cecilie, or more commonly know as Celi or Lady Celi, owns. Her other cats are a long hair, dark grayish black cat, named Gwendal, and a shot hair, dark brown cat, name Conrart, but usually called Conrad.

Gwendal is the oldest; Celi bought him at a pet store after her and her first husband got a divorce. Conrad is the middle cat; Celi got him from a friend of hers when their cat had kittens. They thought that another cat could help after she lost her second husband to a car accident. Wolfram was the youngest, Conrad found him under one of Celi's rosebush abandon by his mother when he was a few weeks old. Conrad actually nursed him (like a mother cat would). Celi thought that he was cute and kept him.

Wolfram, after finishing his drink, walk to his master's room, where he found her getting the cat carriers ready.

"Oh, Hello Wolfie" Celi said when she notice him. Gwendal was already in his carrier, and Celi was just putting his favorite pink blanket in his carrier. Wolfram just meowed and jumps on the bed rubbing his head against Celi's hand.

"Oh does little Wolfie want his ears scratch?" she asked as she scratchs the cat's left ear. Wolfram just purred in respond. Celi giggled as she picked him up and put him in his carrier. Wolfram looked out the caged door as his master left to get her brown cat. He went to knead his blanket to curl up for a nap.

'_This is a very boring day indeed.'_

* * *

><p>The car trip was long and tiresome, well to Celi anyways. Gwendal was playing with his blue yarn balls, Conrad was being quite as he looks out his carrier's door, and Wolfram was sleeping soundly.<p>

"Gunter, are we there yet?" Celi whined.

Gunter sighed as he stops at a stop sign. "We're almost there Celi-san."

Celi just pouted childish as Gunter continues to drive, only to ask again in ten minutes later.

An hour with twenty minutes of getting lost, Celi's whining about long car rides, one angry blonde cat hissing at the brown cat, and an exhausted Gunter later, they made to Celi's new home.

"Yay!" cheered Celi, as she went to get her cats from the backseat of her car. Gunter grabbed Gwendal, while Celi got Wolfram and Conrad, and enter into the new home.

Wolfram was let out first, following Conrad and Gwendal. Gwendal went to the window still in, what Wolfram believed would be, the living room, while Conrad went off somewhere. Wolfram just wondered about the house, but about five minutes of wondering he got bored.

'_I wonder what Gwendal and Conrad are doing?'_

Wolfram went back into the living room and notice that Gwendal wasn't in the window still. He jumped up and to take a look outside. His master was flirting was the same man again. _'Sigh, why is she does she do that for?'_

"_Hello Wolfram"_

Wolfram turns to see Conrad jumping to window still to join him. Wolfram love Conrad, though he will never admit it to himself, and is grateful that he took him in, but over the two years he got on his never with is calm attitude.

"_What do you want?"_

"_I just want to say hello"_

"_You just did" _Wolfram hissed. He was not in the best of mood, after being in the carrier for so long.

"_Well, I see you're still crabby from the car ride. I'll leave you alone." _Conrad mewed, but before jump off the still he told the blonde cat _"By the way, there's another cat that lives across from us. Maybe you and he can be friends."_

"_Another cat…How do you know if the cat a boy?" _Wolfram hissed at the brown cat…but he was out of the room.

Wolfram snorted and looked out the window and saw the small black cat in the window from the house across the road, the said cat was scratching his ear. The cat was a short haired black cat with a shiny coat, a lean small body (smaller than his), and look…down right cute. The said cat was scratching his ear and for some reason it made the cat look cuter. The said cat stops scratching to look over to see Wolfram looking at him.

Wolfram watches as the cat wave his tail, before jumping off the window. Wolfram just sat there looking at the other cat's window.

'_Looks like Conrad might be right about me and that cat be friends…then again he could be wrong as well' _he thought as a little Cheshire Cat grin appearing onto his face.

_-TBC-_

_Here is Chapter Two. I hope it came out ok *sweat drop* it looks like Wolfram got a little kitty crush on Yuuri. I hope I didn't make it like it moving to fast. Next chapter with have Miko and Celi meeting. I don't know when I will update but I will try to update as soon as I can._


	3. Meeting the New Neighbors

I like to thank the reviews for their kind words and KFG24 for pointing out my grammar mistakes. I have an outdated word processor, and it doesn't catch all my grammar mistakes. So if anyone spots them can you let me know so I can fix them…? Please and thank you :)

This chapter is forces a little more the owners. Because they need to meet in order to have Wolfram and Yuuri to meet.

Disclaimer: I don't own the anime/manga/novel, I own is a copy of vol. 1-7 of the manga and season 1 and 2 of the anime.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3:<strong> _Meeting the New Neighbors_

It has been a week since new family moved in, and Celi still didn't meet all of her new neighbors. The people she met were, a single mother named Izura and her young daughter Greta, who was carrying a red cat. They came over her house to give her a 'Welcome to the Neighborhood' presents of freshly baked cookies and coffee, and the little girl introduce Celi to her cat, Anissina; and a good-working man (or in Celi's case a good-looking man) named Shinou with a black cat on a collar and leash. He came to introduce himself and his cat, Murata. She was only able to meet them because they visited when she was still settling down.

Celi is a seller and maker of fine jewelry, and owns her own jewelry store. She is constantly working on new pieces to sell or to showcase. So when Miko came by, with a small pot of grass, she was greeted by Gunter.

"Why, good afternoon"

"Good afternoon, I'm one of your new neighbors." Miko said with a big smile and a small bow. "My name is Shibuya Miko; I live right across from you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, my name is Gunter Christ" he replied "Would like to come in? I have just made some lemonade.""If you don't mind, I don't what to intrude" Miko stated as a faint blush appeared on her face _'he's so charming'_

"None at all, I could use some company." was all he said as he let Miko inside.

* * *

><p>Gunter led Miko into the living room as he went to the kitchen near by. While Gunter went to get the tea, Miko sat down in one of the chairs. The living room was a fairly big with an open bay window. Clean pale peach walls with cream colored trim and curtains and cherry wood floor. There was a white loveseat and two armchairs of the same color, simple soft blue rug, a glass coffee table and end tables near the loveseat and a few hanging flower pots in the corner finish the room of nicely. She then notices there were pictures of a woman with a different colored cat. Some just have cats in them while others have the same woman with a different man.<p>

"Here you go Shibuya-san" Gunter spoke, pulling her out of her thoughts, as he placed a glass in front of her.

"Thank you" She smiled as she picked up her glass "and you can just call me Jennifer."

Before the lavender haired man could respond, a certain gray cat jump onto his lap. Miko just giggled as the said cat made it self comfy on the man's lap.

"Oh, what a cute little cat." Miko squealed "What's its name? Is it a boy or girl?"

"His name is Gwendal" Gunter signed "and he just happen to in a good mood. He's not usually around strange people that he doesn't know."

"Oh by the way, I was meaning to ask you this. Who is that woman in those photos?" Miko pointed the one picture of Celi with a Gwendal kitten. Gunter took a look as of what Miko was pointing at and replied.

"Oh, that's Celi-san, she the owner of this house. I just live here as a housekeeper and cat-sitter"

Just then Conrad showed up and curled up next to Miko.

"Oh when did you get here…uh…?"

"His name is Conrart, He's friendly."

"Conrad? Am I saying that correctly?"

"No, but most people can't, but he responds to that name mostly" he told her as Conrad started to purr. "By the way, what is that you brought with you?"

Miko look at the grass in the pot. "Oh! I forgot about it" she places the pot on the coffee table in front of him.

"I have a cat myself, he's cutest little thing ever if I say so myself, and I notice that she had cat. I only saw a blonde cat in the window so I thought she had one cat, but anyways, since I grow some cat grass in my garden for him, I thought put some in flowerpot and give it as a gift for the cats."

"Thank you, I think the cats will like this." he said as he moved the pot to the kitchen, making Gwendal get off his lap. Miko got out of her seat as well, making Conrad move.

"I should be going; Yuu-Chan might be worried. He hate when I leave him alone for too long" Miko stated as she walk near the door.

"Okay, thank you for coming over and for the grass," he said as he went to get the door for her.

"You're very welcome and thank you for the lemonade" and with a small bow Miko left to go home, as Gunter shut the door.

Once the door close, Gunter went to the kitchen to do some dishes. Then Wolfram, who was napping on the upstairs registers, decided to come downstairs to the living room window. He was hoping to catch at least a glimpse of the small black cat today. Gunter notices that the blonde cat was acting unusual. Ever since, the afternoon they first arrived to the home, Wolfram wound go to the same window all day long, and by evening be would sulk in the loveseat, or on Celi's lap.

* * *

><p>It was evening when Celi's came home from her store.<p>

"I'm home." She shouted and soon enough Conrad and Gwendal appeared. "Aw, did you miss mama?" she asked as she petted Gwendal and Conrad rubbed against her leg.

"Welcome home, Celi-san. How was work?" he asked, as Celi entered the kitchen with Conrad in her arms and Gwendal going to their food bowl.

"It was busy, but not bad as it was yesterday." she answered then put the brown cat down to the floor, where he too went to the food bowl. "Gunter, Where's Wolfram?" she asked as she notices he wasn't with the other felines. "I didn't see him when I came through the door."

"He's been sitting in the living room window all afternoon." he told her as she went to get dinner started. "I think he's sad about something, I don't really know." Celi notices Wolfram's behavior change after the move as well, but passed it off as being homesick.

"I'm going to check on him." and with that she went to the living room.

Wolfram was still in the window. He still hasn't seen the small black cat today. Except the first day he moved here, he hasn't seen the said cat all this week he had been here.

"There you are, Wolfram"

The cat turns his head to see who called his name. _'Oh it just master'_ he thought sadly as he turn his head back around to the window, still hoping he may see the cute little kitty from across the street.

"What's wrong Wolfie? Are you homesick?" Celi asked knowing fully that the cat can't answer back.

Just when Wolfram was about to leave, he saw the curtains opening from the other window. There in the window what the cat he first saw in the beginning of the week. Wolfram just sat up to a better look as the black cat lay on the sill watching some fireflies. Celi notices Wolfram's behavior change when he saw the black cat. Gunter, who showed up next to her to tell her what he's making for dinner, also notices this sudden change in behavior.

"That must be Miko-san's cat."

"Miko…?" Celi asked confused.

"Yes, she one of our new neighbors. She can by this afternoon and gave us a pot of some cat grass." he told her as they went to back to the kitchen. This got Celi thinking.

"Hey Gunter, I'll be right back." and left out the door, leaving a confuse Gunter behind.

* * *

><p>Miko was doing the supper dishes, while Yuuri was playing with his baseball beside her, heard a knock on the front door. She picked up Yuuri and went to the door. She opened the door to reveal a blonde haired woman in classy, yet somewhat revealing, business attire.<p>

"Good evening, Sorry to bother you so late Mrs. Shibuya. My name is Cecilie, but you can call me Celi." Celi spoke with a big smile. "You met my housekeeper this afternoon"

"Oh good evening Celi, I'm Miko, you can just call me Jennifer, and this here is Yuuri." pointing to the cat in her arms. "It's great to finally meet you." she said with a big smile. "Would you like to come in?"

"Thank you, but I won't be here long. May I see him," gesturing to Yuuri.

"Oh sure," And Miko handed him to Celi "Here you go."

"Oh my…He's one of the cutest cat I've ever seen." the blonde woman squealed as she hugged Yuuri to her large bosom. _'What the…' _Yuuri started wiggling out of Celi's hug, clearly hating the hug Celi is giving him.

"Oh…I'm sorry about that." Celi apologized, as Yuuri mange to get out of the hug and started running.

"Anyways, I'm here to ask if you would like to join me for some tea tomorrow so I can get a better of knowing you." Celi asked.

"Sure I love to, with my husband and son gone all day. It gets lonely here with just Yuu-Chan."

"Glad to hear it." Celi smiled than added "You can bring Yuu-Chan with you. I'm sure my cats love to meet him to."

"That's great, Yuu-Chan loves meeting new friends."

"Then that settles it. You and Yuu-Chan come to my home around three and we make this like a kitty play date"

"Alright I'll see you at three" and with that, the two women squealed in excitement as they both return to their houses.

When Celi returned to her home, Gunter just about finish cooking dinner.

"Care to tell me, where you went to?" he asked has he took out garlic bread from oven.

Celi looked at him with sly smile "I went there to say hello…that's all."

Gunter just started at her a let out a sigh. "Celi-san I know you're planning something."

Celi just giggled as Gunter slice up the bread. "Well, I figure that Wolfie has a crush on Miko-Chan's cat, Yuuri. So I invited her and her cat over for some tea tomorrow." Gunter just look at her

_'Even with her cats…she plays matchmaker' _he thought as went to set the table, leaving Celi to her planning.

-TBC-

I got it done…in within two days. WOW I'm on a roll. Anyways if this moving to fast...please let me know so I can slow it down. But to the point: next chapter is where Yuuri will meet Conrad, Gwendal, and Wolfram. I haven't figure how to go about it yet…and I will be away for awhile so I don't know when I'll be able to update…but I will.

BTW all the characters for this story has been mention. There's more, but they will be under 'heard but not seen' category.


	4. Nice to Meet You…

Again, I like to thank my reviewers for their comments. I'm glad you all like this story :)

Disclaimer: I don't know the manga/anime/novels, but I do own the OC that make an itty-bitty tiny appearance in this chapter.

'_Thoughts'_  
>"<em>Cats talking"<em>  
>"Humans taking"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: <strong>_Nice to Meet You…_

It was mid-morning when Yuuri decided to take a nap in the backyard. It was one of those lazy days where his master and her family were out of the house for a while.

"_Hello Yuuri"_

Yuuri left his head up slowly, still sleepy, and took notice a cat, that had entered the backyard, that called his name.

"_Oh, Hello Murata" _Yuuri replied.

Murata is a longhaired black cat, same size as Yuuri, with brown eyes. His master, Shinou, is a single father that lives next door to Yuuri's house. Murata's master is also a workaholic and is almost never home five days out of a week. Therefore, when he is not home Murata usually taken to Yuuri's home, Mostly because he doesn't trust Murata alone. At first, Yuuri was a little scared when he was introduce to Murata, but after an hour or two Yuuri finally warm up to him.

"_When did you get here?" _Yuuri asked as he sat up to wash his face.

"_About an hour ago, before Mama left for the shops…you were napping to notice,"_ he answered as he sat down in front of Yuuri.

"_Sorry about that."_ Yuuri yawned. _"It's just so purrfect of a day to that I wanted to take a nap…you know."_

"_I don't blame you," _Murata told him as he too yawned. _"It's really a purrfect day for an outdoor nap"_

Murata moved to where Yuuri was laying and lied down next to him. There they both curled up, facing each other, and went to sleep in the sunlight.

Miko just came home from grocery shopping to find Murata trying to grab Yuuri's tail and Yuuri watching him in the living room.

"Oh, Hi there Muu-Chan and Yuu-Chan" she greeted as she went to the kitchen. Yuuri just mew while Murata just continued missing the long black tail.

"_Hey Murata…are you done yet?" _Yuuri asked as Murata missed his tail…again.

"_Yeah…"_ he answered as he started to scratch his ear. _"By the way…have you met the new lady who lives across for you?"_

"_Yeah, she came over last night…and tried to squish me." _Yuuri answered as he went to the kitchen for a drink. Murata followed, while dodging Miko's feet when she was putting away food items.

"_Poor Yuu-Chan" _he replied as rubbed his head against Yuuri's head.

"_Don't call me that. It's bad enough with Master and Shori call me that." _Yuuri moved away from Murata. _"And today I have to meet her again with master._

"_Really…why is that?" the _brown eyed cat asked, as Yuuri drank some water from his bowl.

"_Well…"_

_*flashback*_

After the incident with Celi, Yuuri ran upstairs to Shori's room to hide. When he went inside, Shori was flipping out about his new dating-sim game. Apparently, to Yuuri's understanding, a character named Acel, or at least that's what Shori was complaining about, that he worked so hard to marry turns out to be a male. Yuuri just ignored him as he went hiding under his blanket.

It when heard the door close and footsteps coming upstairs did Yuuri came out under the blanket. Miko opened the door then asked Shori "Have you seen Yuuri?" and Shori shook his head 'no'.

Then she notice Yuuri sitting on the bed looking at her.

"Oh there you are. Were you watching Sho-Chan playing his games?" She asked the cat as she picked him up. Yuuri just squirm all the while that Miko was carrying him downstairs.

_*end flashback*_

"_After she carried me downstairs, she told me that I'm going for a 'kitty cat play date'. After that I don't know…I was still little bit in a sour mood after the hug." _Yuuri finished the story

"_And the last thing you wanted was being held"_

After Murata said that, a knock came to the front door. Both cats went to went to the living room to see for whom Miko was opening the door.

"Hello Shinou-San how was your day?"

"It was great Mrs. Jennifer…though I could do without the boring meetings and yelling co-workers.," he told her as he entered the house.

"Well, Muu-Chan was well behaved" She said as she went to pick up Murata. "He was playing with Yuu-Chan all day." as she handed Shinou Murata

"That's great hear." he said as retrieve his cat from Miko. "I should be going. Thank you for watching Murata."

"It's not trouble. Yuu-Chan love to see his friends," she told him with a smile.

"By the way, I'm going to be out of town with my son this week. Do you think you can watch Murata…?"

"Shinou-San, I'll be happy to watch Murata while you and your son are away."

"Thank you again Mrs. Jennifer.," he said as he left to go to his home with his cat in his arms.

After they left, Miko shut the door and turned to face Yuuri, who was lying on the floor.

"Well Yuu-Chan, I think it almost time for us to leave as well," Miko told the black cat. "We don't want to be late for your little kitty cat play date with Celi-Chan's cats, don't we."

Yuuri just mew in response.

* * *

><p>It was about five minutes after three, when Miko knocked on Celi's front door. Yuuri wasn't too thrilled to see Celi again, and Miko was having hard time holding on to him. So when Celi opened the door, Yuuri just jump out of his master's grasp and ran inside the house.<p>

"Sorry about that. Yuu-Chan is never like this." Miko apologized as grab Yuuri before he ran further into the home.

"It's okay; you can put him in the living room with Gwendal and Conrart."

Miko nodded as she went to the living room. She place Yuuri down and follow Celi to her backyard, where Gunter set up the tea and snacks in her garden.

Yuuri just sat there where his master had placed him. He wasn't feeling comfortable about this 'play date'. He walked around the room a bit, and jumped when he heard a loud meow behind him.

"_And who are you and why are you here?"_

Yuuri turned around and saw it was the mean gray cat from a week ago.

"_Hello, my name is Yuuri. My master was invited here…" _Yuuri squeaked when the other cat step forward _"…by your master, and my master brought me here to meet her cats." _

The other cat just looked at him, and Yuuri gather up what little courage and asked _"May I ask what's your name?"_

"_It's Gwendal" _he replied as he sat down, glaring at the small cat, in front of him.

"_It's nice to meet you Gwendal." _Yuuri spoke, only to yelp when Gwendal's glare harden_._

"_Calm down. I'm sure he's already scared, and you're not helping."_

Both Yuuri and Gwendal turned their head to see a brown cat walking to them.

"_Hello Yuuri"_ he greeted as he rub his head against Yuuri's _"My name is Conrart."_

"_Conrad…?"_

Conrad just purred _"No, but you can call me that. It's easier to pronounce."_

Yuuri purred happily, finding that at least one of the cats was friendly. _"It's nice to meet you…but how did you know my name?"_

"_I overheard you and Gwendal talking."_

Just then, the three cats heard a soft thump coming from the stairs. They turned to see a fluffy blonde cat walking to the bay window in the living room.

"_Come with me Yuuri, I'll introduce you to him."_

"_Okay" _and Yuuri follow Conrad to the bay window.

* * *

><p>Wolfram just leapt onto the sill when Conrad came up.<p>

"_What do you want?" _Wolfram hissed.

"_Hello Wolfram, I like you to meet Yuuri." _he said as he motion Yuuri to come up.

"_Now who is…?" _Wolfram was cut off when he saw the small black cat in front of him. It was the same black cat from across the road.

"_Hello…um Wolfram is it?" _Yuuri asked shyly as he looked over to Conrad if he got it right. Conrad just nodded, and Yuuri just turn back around.

"_Hello Wolfram, my name is Yuuri" _he greeted as he rub his head to Wolfram. _"It's nice to meet you."_

Wolfram just sat there as he said _"It nice to meet you too…"_

'…_Finally'_

(TBC)

Yay, they finally met. Next chapter will have them interact with each other…and maybe a jealous Wolfram. Who knows?

Anyway reviews will be great and I'll update as soon as I can, but with me trying to find a job and some art requests that I keep forgetting about…I don't know when I can. But I will try to get it up soon :)


	5. A start of a Wonderful Friendship

Thank you again for the reviews. This chapter will be about the cats (mostly of Wolfram and Yuuri). By the way, most of their actions are base of my cats.

Disclaimer: I think we all know about now.

"Talking"  
>"<em>Cats talking"<em>  
>'<em>Thoughts'<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: <strong>_A start of a Wonderful Friendship (or more)_

After the Yuuri introduced himself, he noticed that Wolfram glaring at him. On the other hand, so what he thinks, when in reality the blonde cat was staring into space. Yuuri felt a little uncomfortable, so he leapt off the sill so he can wonder around the home. It was then Wolfram decided to pull his head out of his dream cloud. He notices that he was alone on the windowsill. Conrad left after Yuuri was introducing his self, and was in on of the chairs napping. As of Gwendal who was napping, as well, in the other chair.

'_Where did Yuuri go?'_

The blonde cat jumped off the sill on the floor and exited the living room in search for the small black cat. It was after looking in the kitchen, he found him sitting on the fourth step of the set of stairs near the front door.

"_And where do you think you're going?"_

Yuuri turned his head to face the other cat.

"_Well, Conrad and Gwendal were napping and you were kinda staring at me…so I thought I would…you know look around." _The black cat answered in a small sheepish mew.

'_I was staring?'_

Wolfram just gives him a dull stare and joins him on the stairs.

"_Well I can show you around. A wimp like you might get lost" _and with that the blonde cat climb up the first flight of stairs.

"_What? I'm not a wimp you bratty cat." _and he followed the said cat up the stairs.

~0~

Wolfram was already up the two flights of stairs, and was waiting for Yuuri to catch up. The blonde cat was watching the black cat from his spot on the hallway chair. Yuuri was looking around from the top step of the flight of stairs.

'_He's so cute.'_ the blonde cat thought as he yawned. _'Though I wonder why I like him so much.'_

Wolfram uncurled himself and stretch as Yuuri got to the last step of the second flight.

"_It took you long enough."_

"_Sorry, it's just that your master has a pretty home." _

Wolfram just smacked Yuuri's head lightly with his tail as he turned around. _"Come along wimp. I don't have all day." _He said to the other cat. Yuuri just followed him down the hall, after telling the blonde cat that he's not a wimp, to the first open door they came to.

They arrived to a big, to a cat's perception, and somewhat open room, with levanter walls, a white trim and a bay window. The room had three cat beds, two cat trees, and different kinds of cat toys.

"_This here is our room." _Wolfram stated as Yuuri wondered around the room.

"_You guys got your own room?"_

"_Master couldn't use this space for anything. So she gave it to us," _answered the blonde cat as Yuuri wonder about the room.

Wolfram just sat there in the doorway as he watches the smaller cat climb up on of the cat trees near the bay window. He can almost hear the said cat purring as Yuuri kneaded the soft fabric that covers the top landing of the said cat tree. Wolfram looked around the hall before he too climbs up the same cat tree Yuuri just climbed.

After he sat down on a landing near where Yuuri was he asked.

"_So how do you like your stay so far?"_

Yuuri thought for a moment before turned to look at Wolfram, _"I like it. Your home is pretty and Conrad is nice I like him alot…though I'm not too sure about Gwendal…"_

Wolfram hissed a bit at the mention of Conrad, but Yuuri was oblivious of it. _"…and I like you, I thought you were a snobby cat like the other cats in the neighborhood at first. But you are a lot kinder then I first thought and very pretty' _Yuuri finished with a small purr.

Now if cats can blush Wolfram would have on the spot. _'He thinks I'm pretty.'_ _"Glad to hear it."_

"_How do you like the neighborhood?" _Yuuri asked as he started to clean his face.

"_It's quieter then my last home, and it's definitely bigger then it too. Plus the people I've seen are nice to say at least." _He replied to the other cat _'and laying eyes on you definitely made me like it even more.'_

"_That's great. When I was, first here…the neighborhood I mean… I wasn't to keen on meeting on people. Though I think after I met and befriend Murata I came to like it more," _The black feline told the other as he decided to jump off the landing onto the floor.

Wolfram's ear twitched at the mention Murata's name. _'How is this Murata person?' "And who is Murata?" _Wolfram asked as he too leapt onto the floor.

"_Who? Oh Murata, he's a black cat like me. I think you met him when he's master came to see your's." _Yuuri answered Wolfram as he climbed the other, and taller, cat tree that was at the other end of the room. There was shiny dangle object on the wall and had caught his eye while talking to Wolfram.

"_I guess I missed him then" _Wolfram said, feeling a bit jealous that there was a cat that sends time with _his _Yuuri. However, Yuuri ignore the cat as he started to play with the shiny toy.

Wolfram noticed that Yuuri was busy playing with the toy to notice of him. That made him a little bit mad. Wolfram hated to being ignore, especially when he wanted attention. Therefore, he went up to the platform that Yuuri's is on and pounced on him.

"_What was that for?" _asked Yuuri as he looked up at Wolfram, when the said feline got off him.

"_That's for ignoring me." _was all Yuuri got as Wolfram curled up next to him for a small catnap. Yuuri just looked him for a moment before he decided to join him in a catnap as well. Yuuri kneaded the soft fabric that lined the landing, and rest his head near Wolfram's head. Wolfram just shifted a bit to make room on the platform so both them are on it comfortably.

Both cats were purring quietly in the room. Wolfram was happy that his master had invited Yuuri and his master. Because if she didn't then this moment, where we was with the one he's fortunate to fall for, wouldn't happen.

~0~

An hour and a half passed as the two women and the housekeeper went to the garden.

They talked about their cats, house lives, and the latest gossip.

"Oh my look how late it gotten." Miko notice as she glances at her watch.

"Oh wow…your right." As Celi too looked at her watch.

"Yuu-Chan and I should be heading home. My husband and son should head home about now and I need to make dinner."

"That alright, I guess times flies when you're having fun right." Celi spoke with a small giggle.

"That's true" Miko giggled as both women entered the house. Gunter stayed behind to gather up the plates and cups.

~0~

When the women entered the living room. Miko noticed that Yuuri wasn't in the room. Celi also noticed the said black cat was gone.

"Let's check the cats' room. He might be in there," the blonde woman suggested.

"Your cats have their own room?" Miko asked she followed Celi up the stairs.

"Yes." Celi replied. "It was a small room I can't really use it for anything. So I thought it be a great play area for them to go a lay down and what not."

When they enter the room, both women just squealed when they spotted their cats. Wolfram was curl around Yuuri, while Yuuri's head was lying on top of Wolfram's head. Both were sound asleep. Miko felt guilty that she had to wake them up.

She went to the cat tree that they were on, and tap Yuuri's ear.

"Yuu-Chan, it's time go home now." She told the black feline softly.

Yuuri just blink a couple times before stretch, which woke up Wolfram, and mewed at his master. Miko lifted the small cat into her arms as she followed Celi out of the room.

Wolfram follow after them, mostly because he got nothing better to do and was crabby about being wakening up from a lovely nap.

"Thank you for inviting us to your lovely home. We should do this again some time." Miko bowed

"Yes let. It was more fun I had for a long time." Celi said with a big smile on her face as she picked up Wolfram, when she noticed him rubbing against her leg.

"Say 'good-bye' your new friend Yuu-Chan" Miko told her cat.

Yuuri just mewed and licked Wolfram nose. Both women just squealed at the cuteness of the scene. It was after Celi and Miko finish saying 'good-bye' and Celi shut the door, did she place Wolfram in the living room. Conrad and Gwendal were still napping in their chairs, when Wolfram hopped onto the bay window. He watched as Yuuri was rubbing his face on Miko's cheeks before they entered their home.

Wolfram felt a light fluttery feeling when Yuuri kissed him, and he still felt that same flutter feeling now.

'_This could be a start of a beautiful relationship.' _

_-TBC-_

Sorry, about the wait…my head was more into Homestuck, birds, finding a job, and way too many late night phone calls to friends then working on this story. But I finish it and I hope you guys enjoy it :) I'll soon as I can...so please read an review it


	6. Kitties in the House Part 1: a Bad Start

Thank you for the reviews :)  
>Sorry for the wait, I wasn't feeling well for a while. But I'm back with a new chapter.<p>

Disclaimer: you know the drill

"Talking"  
>"<em>Cats talking"<em>  
>'<em>Thoughts'<em>  
>"<strong>Phone"<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6:<strong>_ Kitties in the House Part One: A Bad Start_

_Bam_

"Ow"

Celi sat on the floor rubbing the back of her head. She just entered the hallway and tripped over Conrad and hit her head on the wall behind her…hard.

"Hhhmmm, Conrart please watch where your going." she whined as she pick herself off the floor.

Conrad just mew and rubbed against her legs as to apologize. Celi just gave him a small smile as she went to find her cats' carriers. There is a jewelry showing in two days, and Celi was in it. She is going to be showing off her new line of pet collars for the pet division of the show, and her cats are going to be her models.

After she brush herself off, she headed for the closet that was in the said hallway. Gwendal was napping in front of the said closet where Celi thinks Gunter placed the carriers.

"Sorry Gwen, I have to move you now" She told the grey cat as she pushed him to the side. Gwendal let out a 'meow' as he got pushed by closet door. He shot his master an angry glare before walking away.

'Now where did Gunter place them?' she thought to herself as she searched through the closet.

"I know I can ask…Oh right, he away this week" She told herself as she facepalm. "And he forgot his cell…again."

Gunter has this bad habit of dropping or forgetting his cell phone when he was going to leave somewhere. This was no different. He's visiting his daughter, for she's getting married, this week, and had told Celi that yesterday before he left that morning only to found out his drop his cell phone in her driveway that afternoon.

Celi sighed and ran upstairs and look in the upstairs closet after not finding them in the downstairs closet.

~0~

After 10 minutes searching in the upstairs closet, she found them under some old boxes she used for the move here. After getting them out and dusting them off a bit she went back downstairs to retrieve her three models.

She spotted Gwendal on the small landing sleeping on the sitting chair. Since his carrier was in her hands, she decided to get him ready.

"Gwen honey, it's time to get in your carrier" she spoke as she left him up from his spot, but he clawed the chair. Looks like he didn't want to go in the carrier, unfortunately for him Celi mange to remove his claws from the fabric and pour him in the carrier.

Then she went to the kitchen to get Conrad. _'He's probably napping in one of the kitchen chairs.' she thought._ When Celi entered the kitchen, sure enough he was in the white chair napping.

"Conrart sweetie, time to get in your carrier now." she whispered as she tapped softly on his left ear.

Conrad just stretched and let out big yawn as he jumped off the chair. Celi then picked him and poured him into his carrier.

"Now, all is left if for me to get Wolfie." she stated to herself as she left for the room Wolfram is most liking in.

~0~

Wolfram is currently lying in his favorite windowsill. It was been two days since the play date. Two days since he had seen his favorite black cat. For two days he never willing leave the sill except when he need to eat or visited the 'kitty's room'. That's how Celi found him, when she entered the living room.

She notices her blonde cat's behave change after Yuuri left from the play date. He pretty much stayed in the window most of the day, looking sad. If Celi don't pick up from time to time to play with him, he'll stay there till he saw Yuuri again.

'_I can't have him model for me when he's so sad and lonely.' _Celi thought to herself. _'But I can't leave him here alone, and its so last minute I don't want to bother Jenni-Chan.'_

Celi took one more look at her depressed blonde kitty; she went to get the phone and dialed Miko's number.

Three rings later and Miko picked up the phone.

"**Hello, Shibuya residents"**

"Hello Jenni-Chan, This is Celi."

"**Oh Hello Celi-Chan, How are you?"**

"I'm fine…I know this is last minute, but do you think you can watch Wolfie for a few days please?"

"**I would love to, but isn't Gunter there?"**

"No, he left yesterday to go to his daughter's wedding. And I'm going out of town for a jewelry showing for a few days."

"**Oh, Is Conrad and Gwendal going with you then?"**

"Yes, they will be my models. I was planning to take Wolfie too, but he's been depressed after Yuu-Chan's visit I think he'll be sad if he's away from him for so long."

"**Well I have Shinou-San's Kitty, Murata, for the whole week. How long are you away for?"**

"I'll be back in four or five days, tops"

"**Sure, just bring him over when you're ready. I'm sure Yuu-Chan will love to see Wolf-Chan again"**

"Thank you so much Jenni-Chan"

"**You're welcome Celi-Chan"**

"See you in a bit"

"**Yep, bye"**

With that both women hung up their phones.

After she place her phone back on the receiver, She went to get ready for a long car trip. Leaving Wolfram to stare outside at Miko's home, waiting for a certain black cat to show up in it.

~0~

After making sure Gwendal and Conrad were in their carriers safely, and place in the backseat securely. She went to get Wolfram. He was in the kitchen this time, getting a drink of water.

"Come over here Wolfie." Celi patted her lap, hoping the blonde cat would walk over.

But Wolfram looked over where his master was, and continue to walk away. With a huff, Celi walked over where Wolfram was and lifted him off the floor.

"Now don't be like that. I have a surprise for you." she told the cat as she walk out the front door after she locked it.

'_a surprise?'_

Celi ran over, or brisk walked over because she was wearing heels, to Miko's house carrying Wolfram safely in her arms.

~0~

Yuuri and Murata were wrestling in the living room, when there was a knock on the front door. Miko just ed door when Celi handed her Wolfram.

"I'm sorry about this, I have to really get going if I want to making it in time."

"Sure it's no problem at all." Miko told her with a smile. "Now get going, leave Wolf-Chan to me."

"Thank you so much Jenni-Chan" and with that Celi went to her car.

Miko Place Wolfram in the living room before heading back into the Kitchen.

'_So this was master's surprise. She left me home so I can see Yuuri again.'_

Wolfram jump on the chair watching the two black cats playing. Yuuri was the first to notice the blonde cat was at his house.

"_Oh Hello Wolfram," _Yuuri greet the other cat. Yuuri got out from underneath Murata to where Wolfram was laying. _"When did you get here?"_

Wolfram purred and rub his head against Yuuri's. _"My master just brought me here. She's going out of town for a few day. So your master will be watching over me." _the blonde answered.

"_Oh that's great" _Yuuri purred.

By now Murata appeared and turn to Yuuri. _"Hey Yuu-Chan who this?"_

"_Oh sorry" _Yuuri apologized. _"Murata this is my friend Wolfram." _he told the other black cat. _"And Wolfram this my good friend Murata." _He told the blonde.

"_Well any friend of Yuu-Chan is a friend of mine. It's nice to meet you Wolfram." _Murata purred.

"_It's also nice to meet you too." _Wolfram replied as he sharpened his glare. He didn't like how close Murata was to Yuuri

'_I could do without the other cat.'_ Wolfram thought to himself.

-TBC-

* * *

><p>Again I'm sorry for the wait. I was hoping to update this sooner by now *bow* I'll try and update soon. please read and review (that way I know that people are enjoying this story)<p> 


	7. Kitties in the House Part 2

Hello again and thank you all for the reviews :3

When I started this, I didn't think people will like it or get this popular. Anyways sorry for the late update. I tried to get this done sooner, but I lost my muse for a moment :3

"Talking"  
>"<em>Cats talking"<br>_'_Thoughts'_

Disclaimer: All you should know this by now.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>: _Kitties in the House Part Two: Kitties in the Basket_

Wolfram been at Yuuri's house for 10 minutes and he was already being ticked off. After Yuuri introduced him to Murata, the said two cats left him on the chair he is currently on to continue where they left off. At first, it was amusing to watch them play, mostly because the blonde cat was watching Yuuri, but after a while, it got annoying. They were ignoring him, and he hates when people ignored him especially when the blonde cat wanted Yuuri's attention.

Wolfram swiftly moved out of the chair and over to the coffee table. Then crouch down on one of the books that are on the said table. He was waiting for the moment where Yuuri will be open to an attack. Yuuri, unaware of what the blonde cat is up to, managed to get free from Murata's paws and backed away from the said cat. He sat down to started to clean himself, while Murata sat up.

"_Well, I'm tired. I think I'll go and take a nap. Are you going to come and join me Yuuri?"_

Yuuri pause for a moment and replied, _"I'm not really that sleepy at the moment, but you can go ahead if you are tired?"_

"_Okay then, if you need me I'll be in the backyard" _and with that Murata left the room.

Yuuri was going to continue his cleaning when Wolfram decided it was a good time to pounce on the black cat.

"_What was that for?"_

"_I told you I don't like to be ignored, Wimp."_

Yuuri mange to get out from underneath Wolfram and hissed _"Don't call me a wimp."_

Wolfram just glared at the other cat _"Then don't ignore me." _

"_I was ignoring you. Sorry about that, Murata and I kind of get a bit carried away when we wrestle together." _Yuuri mewed softly.

"_Whatever" _Wolfram snorted_. 'More like flirting if you ask me, and I didn't come here to see you flirt with another' _he thought to himself.

"_Well since Murata is going to take nap…so you have my full undivided attention now" _Yuuri mewed, _"So what do you want to play?"_

"_I would like to look around your home if that's okay with you. You're not a very good host Yuuri, I showed you around my home when you visited." _Wolfram replied as he walked near the front door.

"_What, you were being creepy and I was already started to look around when you decided to be a good host plus we only went to upstairs bedroom." _Yuuri pointed out as he followed the blonde cat, but the said cat ignored him and continue to wonder towards the stairs.

"_What's up there?" _Wolfram asked when Yuuri sat next to him.

"_Nothing much up there, just my family's bedroom and a computer den. They don't like it when I wonder in the rooms when no one in them. Well my master and Shori don't mind if I go into their bedrooms, but Shoma does work in both the den and master's room…so I don't bother going upstairs when no one is up there." _Yuuri answered.

Unfortunately, Wolfram was halfway up the stairs by the time Yuuri finished answer.

_"Wolfram what are you doing?"_

_"Looking upstairs what else."_

"_But, you can't go anyway upstairs. The only room you can go into is the den. Only because it's the only room with out a door." _Yuuri explain as he tried to catch up to Wolfram.

Wolfram stop so Yuuri can catch up as he replied _"Well then we just go and wonder about in the den then"_

~0~

At the top of the stairs, Yuuri mewed quietly as Wolfram looked around the small hallway. He notice that there were some photos with Yuuri when he was smaller, as well as some with him with small angel-like feather wings and other with dresses, on the wall as they head to the den.

'_Oh my, and here I thought he was cute before.' _Wolfram thought with a small smile. _'Who would have thought that Yuuri would look adorable in those wings?'_

"_Uhh Wolfram, we really shouldn't be up here. My master wouldn't like it if we were to mess anything up in the Den." _he spoke up as they enter the den.

It was small room with tan walls and a hardwood floors. It has a few bookshelves with books and binder on them, a desk by the window with a computer and printer on top, a wheelie chair near the said desk, and small table near by the door with a shredder and fax machine.

"_It's look boring" _was all the blonde cat comment as he looked around.

"_Well Shoma seems to find it fun. He never leave this room when he comes home." _Yuuri replied as he jumped in the chair, on to the desk, then to the window. _"The only time he leaves is when it's supper time."_

Wolfram, after walking around the small room, jumped into the chair, but the force of the landing push made the chair backwards and knock over a open binder that was place carelessly onto of the shelve behind it. The thump the binder made was enough to make Yuuri, who was already nervous, jump off the windowsill, onto the desk, where he knock off some papers onto the floor, then onto the floor and out the door.

Wolfram just jumped out of the chair and went after Yuuri. The black cat wasn't in the hall, nor was he on or near the bottom of the stairs when Wolfram came to them. As he started to descend on the stairs, he started to get nervous. He didn't mean to get Yuuri in trouble, he figure he got him in trouble because Yuuri did say that his master didn't like it when he was alone in the room.

The blonde cat, after reaching to the bottom of the stairs, started to look for the small black cat.

~0~

Wolfram looked around the living room, but Yuuri wasn't there. He looked in the kitchen, but only Miko making lunch for her self and didn't notice the cat. He looked outside in the backyard, but only found Murata waking up.

"_Morning Wolfram…Or should I say Afternoon" _the brown eyed cat greeted him.

"_Afternoon" _Wolfram greeted back. As much he dislike the cat he had to be nice because he was Yuuri's friend.

"_Did you go into the den and now looking for Yuuri?"_

Wolfram look shocked, _"How did…?"_

Murata stretched before he answered, _"Because I did the same thing when I first visited him. Yuuri told me we shouldn't be in the den but I didn't listen to him."_

"_So what did you do?" _the green eyed cat asked, feeling a little bit better knowing this wasn't the first time.

"_I knock over a coffee mug filled with coffee, and broke the said mug, that Shori left from this morning on the desk. And before you ask how I know that. Miko came running into the room and scold both me and Yuuri about being in the den…before scolding Shori about leaving things and making him clean the mess." _Murata answered as he scratch behind his ear. _"Yuuri got freaked out after that and ran down the stairs almost hitting the corner." _

"_So…do you know where he went off to?" _the blonde cat asked. Hoping the brown eyed black cat has the answer.

"_If he isn't outside, which clearly he is not, in Shori's room, or the bathroom, you may want to try in the laundry room." _the said cat told Wolfram.

"_Well, all the doors upstairs were close. So that leave the bathroom and the laundry room." _Wolfram told the other cat. _"But I don't know where they are."_

"_Well then let me help you. The laundry room is in that room by the kitchen, so you go look there. I head to the bathroom to look. Okay?" _Murata offered and Wolfram nodded.

Murata got on his feet and showed Wolfram where he was going. After walking pasted Miko, Murata showed the other cat the open door that leads to the laundry room before he left to the other place the smaller black cat might have ran off.

Wolfram look down the barely lit staircase before he descended to the laundry room.

'_Please let Yuuri down there'_

~0~

Yuuri was currently sitting in a powered blue and white wicker basket in the laundry room. He accidentally turn on the lights in the room. He had jumped on the washer and flick the light switch with his nose. When the lights came on, he got startle and jumped in the basket.

That's where Wolfram found him.

"_Yuuri"_

The said cat turn his head in time to see the blonde cat jump into the basket with him.

"_Yuuri, I'm sorry that I didn't listen to you_" he apologized to the small cat as he rub his cheek against Yuuri's purring.

Yuuri replied _"I'm guessing Murata told you about what he did."_

"_Yes"_

"_I'm still upset with you, but I'll accept your apology ." _Yuuri told the blonde purring slightly.

"_Okay then…I fine with that."_

"_As long you understand" _Yuuri told him while yawning, _"I don't want to lose you."_

"_Why do you mean?" _Wolfram asked, but Yuuri just curled up into a ball and fell asleep next to Wolfram.

Wolfram just stared at Yuuri before he curled next him.

'_What did he meant by don't want to lose me?'_

TBC

* * *

><p>It's late and I should be sleeping…but I not. Looks like there was some thing bad that happen in Yuuri's past that he isn't tell his new friend. BTW I didn't think this story would be liked at all…so I better put on my thinking cap on for new chapter.<p> 


	8. Kitties in the house Part 3: Story Time

Hello :3 Sorry for not updating sooner, I had some issues lately (in a form of being sick, working, writers' block) but I'm back and hopefully you'll forgive me.

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own it…but I do own the OC that appears briefly at the end of this chapter.

"Talking"  
><em>"Cats talking"<em>  
>'Thought'<br>=*=*=*=*=

**Chapter 8**: _Kitties in the house Part 3: Story Time_

It has been three days after the 'den adventure' and Yuuri finally (fully) forgive Wolfram. For the past three days, Yuuri had avoided him after Miko found them sleeping in the laundry basket. Sure, he would let Wolfram curl up next to him for a nap, but Yuuri would leave when the blonde cat enter the same room, and ignore him when the said blonde wanted to play.

Murata's master came by and picked him up earlier that day. Wolfram didn't catch all the conversion, but what he did heard was that the trip had to cut short because he son had caught a nasty bug. Also earlier that day, just a little bit after Shinou-san picked up Murata, his master called Miko.

"Well Wolfie, it looks like your master will be away for a while longer. It looks like her showing been extended for a few more days." Miko told Wolfram after she hung up the phone before she went to do some housework.

So here he is, sitting on the windowsill watching the black cat napping on the coffee table.

* * *

><p>It was late afternoon that same day, when Wolfram had entered the backyard. Miko had left to take Yuuri to the vet for his yearly check-up an hour before and leaving Shori, who was in his bedroom doing some homework and sending an e-mail someone name Bob, to keep an eye on him.<p>

For the past three days Wolfram was trying to figure what Yuuri meant by "I don't want to lose you."

"_What did he meant by that?" _he thought aloud.

"_He meant he didn't what to be separated from you," _said a voice.

Wolfram turned to the source of the voice. Walking on top of the fence was a red tabby with bright blue eyes wearing a maroon collar with a white bell.

"_My name is Anissina by the way," _she told him as she leapt off the fence into Yuuri's backyard. _"I'm one of Yuuri's neighbors and a friend of his. It nice to meet you,"_ she continued as she walked up to the blonde cat.

"_Charmed, my name is Wolfram." _He replied, _"Now, how did you know what I was talking about?"_

"_Oh I didn't, I just took a bit of a gamble. You tom cats are so easy to read," _she answered with a bit, of what some could call a snicker. Wolfram just sat there looking not very amused by her answer.

"_Again, care to tell me how you know what I was talking about?" _He asked all the while hissing at the red tabby.

"_Well if you must know, Yuuri talk to me yesterday about the fiasco with the den and what happen after it. So I figure you where talking about that."_ she yawned.

"_Okay then, thank you…"_

"_That, and the fact you were easy to read. I wasn't kidding about tom cats"_

"…_Now, care to tell me what he told you?"_ Wolfram ignore the last statement

"_Why should I? For all I know you could be a bully or worst."_ She stated as she licked her left front paw.

"_I'm a friend of his too,"_ he told her. _'Who's hoping to be more' _he added mentally.

_"How can I be sure?" _the red cat asked while glaring the other cat.

Wolfram return the glare with his own glare._ "Are you going to tell me so I can understand what he mean?"_

Anissina sighed _"Well, Yuuri did said you're a new friend...so I might as well, but I will only tell you if you promise not to tell Yuuri. He is pretty sensitive about it."_

"_My mouth is zipped and whiskers are lace. I swear under oath I will not tell him what you will tell me,"_ the fluffy cat swore.

Anissina took a deep breath_"Again you didn't hear this from me. If you have to tell him where you heard this blame Murata."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because he was the who told me in the first place."_

_"So here's the deal, I'm going to tell this strait out, about a year ago there was this brown tabby name Alford, Al for short. A stray cat that be found in this neighborhood. He was one of Yuuri's good friends"_

_"Was? What happen to him?" _the confuse blonde cat asked.

_"Al got taken away by some men after one of Yuuri's owners found him."_

_"!"_

_"Now before toy ask, I don't know the story how they really met. You need to ask Murata about that. Back to the main story, one day Al and Yuuri were playing in Yuuri's backyard. Now it's a known fact that Yuuri's owner grows catnip in her garden and Yuuri had to stay away from. Al didn't know this...and Yuuri knew and told him not to. But Al got into it anyways. but that's not what got him taken away."_

_"What did get him to get taken?" _Wolfram asked.

_"I told you he was a stray right. Well stray cats and dog when caught by some humans in white clothing are usually taken away to a place called a shelter. Al just got unlucky and got caught. But Yuuri was convinced that it was his fault that he got taken away." _Anissina finish.

Wolfram just sat there letting what the red tabby told him sink in.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile with Yuuri, he was on the way home from the vet. He doesn't mind vet visits much, unlike most animals, but he didn't like being away from his home for long periods. Therefore, he was looking forward in going home and play. Or nap in his case.<p>

It was one of those rare days that the vet wasn't busy. Besides the vet's personal yellow ragamuffin, Lupin, and the nurse no other people or animals today. His check-up went very well, with one or two minor problems that a change of diet can fix. So in other words his day was a really good day.

"We're Back" Miko shouted once she open the front door. Yuuri hopped out of Miko's arms and ran into the living room. After an hour long round trip Yuuri want nothing more than a nap. Once he enter the living room he ran into, littally, Wolfram.

_"Are you okay? I didn't mean to run into."_

_"I'm fine Yuuri"_ Wolfram replied. _"I'm just glad you are talking to me again."_

_"I'm sorry about that too. I didn't really mean to avoid you like. I wasn't really mad at you. I was more mad at Murata." _Yuuri told him as he jumped up on the sofa.

Now Wolfram was confused. So as he too jumped up on the sofa he ask _"Mad at him for what?"_

_"Didn't Murata told you about my friend Al too?" _Yuuri asked confuse.

_"No, He told me what happen when he first came to your home."_ Wolfram answered then continue to tell Yuuri what the other cat told him.

_~TBC~_

=*=*=*=*=  
>Again I'm sorry. The chapter was giving me a hard time so I might of rush it a bit.<br>On a side note: does anyone know where I can find the third season for KKM? I've tried to find it since God knows when. It will help me some for ideas for chapters. Anyways I'll try to update faster, but it's kinda hard write chapters with random events popping up and things I have to do…plus I'm still having some trouble about the pace this story is going. Seriously tell me if it too slow and I will pick up the pace. (or it going to fast)


	9. Kitties in the house Final Part

Hello again, I'm so sorry for not updating any faster. My computer I usually use went out/died on me. So I had to wait awhile for a new one. But you guys don't want to hear that :3

Disclaimer: by now you all know this.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9:<strong> _Kitties in the house Final Part: Is that a rival I see?_

"_That's a lie!"_ Yuuri yelled.

"Yu-Chan, Wolf-Chan play nicely now" Miko told the two cats, misunderstanding the reason behind Yuuri's howl, before she went back to the kitchen to continue making dinner.

"_First of I never went in the den with Murata when he visited for the first time. Though that explain why I was scold ten minutes later after he left." _Yuuri growled as he went up to curl up in a nearby arm chair.

Wolfram followed, with ears drooping slightly, him up to the same chair.

"_So what did you think he told me?"_ the blonde cat asked as he curled up next to the annoyed black cat.

"_It's nothing" Yuuri replied as he got comfortable._

"_Oh come on wimp, tell me."_

"_No, it's embarrassing."_ Yuuri whine as he hid his face with his paws.

"_It can be that bad."_

"_Yes, it is."_

"_Tell me." _The blonde demanded.

"_Only if you don't mock, pick on, and laugh at me."_ The black feline told as he remove his paws from his face.

"_Find, fine. Now, just tell me."_ The blonde cat promised with a sigh.

Yuuri covered his head with his paws again and told him _"Murata knock over the potted plant from the window. The loud sound scared me and I ran down the basement to hide from the sound. So I that's how you found me so fast."_

Wolfram just stared at the black cat, who wish he would disappear, before he started snickering.

"_Wow, I didn't think you are that wimpy."_

* * *

><p>Two days had passed since Wolfram learned more about <em>his<em> Yuuri when Celi called Miko. Wolfram manage to overhear what they were talking about. Besides talking about the show that his master has been, and some random gossip, Celi had told Miko that she'll be home this evening so she can pick him up. Which is good and bad for him.

Good, since he was beginning to miss her, Gwendal, and even Conrad. Bad, since he doesn't want to leave Yuuri just yet.

In those two days, he and Yuuri were getting a little closer. Yuuri had admitted to him that he liked the blonde cat more than friends. Unfortunately for the said blonde, in that same breath, the black cat told him that he like him as a brother. With a sigh, Wolfram accepted that fact.

So he was lying flat on his stomach on the kitchen floor being bored. Greta, the little brown hair owner of Anissina, had come to visit. Her mother is working till late, so she had called Miko that day before to watch her. She's playing with Yuuri in the living room while Miko was hanging laundry.

Wolfram sighed as he got off the floor and plodded over to the giggling girl. She had untied her hair ribbon and is swaying it around Yuuri. Yuuri was trying to claw the other end of it. Wolfram never understood the enjoyment it those kind of games. So he just went up to the armchair and lazily watch the other cat.

Yuuri took notice.

"_Hey Wolfram, do you want to play with Greta and I?"_

"_No I'm too tired to play" _he responded.

"Oh, Alright" and with that Yuuri went back playing with the little girl. After a few minutes Wolfram managed to fall asleep, regardless of the giggling girl on the sofa.

"Greta-Chan, would you want to help me bake some cookies?"

"Oh yes" Greta replied, with a big smile plastered on her face, as she hop off the sofa. She place her ribbon in front of Yuuri, so he can still play with it, and pat his head before she ran to the kitchen.

Yuuri pawed at the ribbon a bit before started to play with it. He tossed, chase it, and tangle it on one of his paws, before he accidentally tossed it on a sleeping Wolfram's head. Quietly, Yuuri creep up on the armchair to get the ribbon. Unfortunately, Yuuri tripped over Wolfram's tail and fell on top of him. Wolfram woke up with a yelp, before he and Yuuri fell off the armchair.

"_What the hell? What did you do that for?"_ The blonde cat hiss.

"_Sorry, I was getting the ribbon that was on your head."_ The black cat mewed softly.

"_Why was it on my head in the first place, wimp?"_

"_I tossed"_

Wolfram just glared at the other cat, and let out a sigh. Since he was up he might as well play with Yuuri, since this is the last day he will be with his beloved. He looked around for the ribbon before he noticed it was on of Yuuri's head. With a small smirk he leaped on Yuuri. Yuuri let out a yelp as the other cat land on him.

"_Sorry the ribbon was on your head_." He told the cat underneath him, before chasing the red ribbon. Yuuri got up and begin to follow the ribbon as well. Both cat ran through the room chasing the ribbon. After some time as past a knock on the door halted both cats, causing a 'cat-pile'.

"Coming" Miko called out as brisk walk to answer the door.

"Oh, good evening Celi-Chan" Miko greeted.

"Good evening Jennifer-Chan" Celi greeted back. "How was Wolfie?"

Miko move aside so Celi could entered. "He was good boy, a gentleman…or should I say gentlecat" Miko laughed at her little pun.

Both women enter the living room to see Wolfram laying on top of Yuuri's back. Both of their left front paws tangled in the ribbon. Both women squealed at the site. Miko went up to the two to pick up the blonde to untangle the ribbon.

"You two looked like you guys had some fun." She told them before lifting the blonde cat to hand over to Celi. "Here you go. Like I said he was a good boy."

"Again thank you for walking little Wolfie." Celi said with a smile.

"It's no problem. I am more than happy to watch him again." She told as she picked up Yuuri.

Miko, with Yuuri, walked Celi and Wolfram to the door.

"It was a pleasure to have Wolfie here." Miko told the blonde woman as she was leaving "Yuu-Chan were you happy to have Wolfie here too?" She asked the black cat, who mewed in responds.

"And I can't thank you enough for watching Wolfram." Celi told her. "Now Wolfram say go say goodbye to Yuu-Chan" as she move him to see Yuuri.

Wolfram look up to his master before giving Yuuri and small kiss on the nose, just like the first day he met him. Again the women squealed before Celi took Wolfram home.

It was when he was home and sitting near his favorite window where Wolfram notice another blonde cat across the street. It had a slightly longer coat than he as well as lighter shade of blonde then him. He also has gold eyes. Wolfram won't question it, he might have thought it was a runaway or just a street cat, but when he saw the cat looking up at Yuuri, who was in the window playing with Greta, he started to get jealous.

'_Calm down Wolfram. It's just a random cat that is looking at your Yuuri. Hell, He might be looking at the girl hoping for a family. I mean there is no way that this cat is going to steal from you…right?'_

-TBC-

* * *

><p>And done. Again I'm sorry for the wait. And I was so impatience to get it done…I might have rushed it. So yes I'll update soon (but with Anime Boston coming soon I don't know when I can)<p> 


	10. Who's the lucky one?

Hello again, I'm on a roll :3 I have manage to kick my muse in the butt so I can get another chapter done.

Disclaimer: we all know this by now don't we.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10:<strong> _Who's the lucky one?_

'_Hmm, how about…no, she just got out of the hospital. I don't want to bother her.'_

'_I could ask…right, He's out of town.'_

'_Oh, I know I'll ask…oh but they are allergic to cats.'_

Miko let out a loud sigh as she got up from the kitchen chair to get some water. Two weeks ago, after Celi picked up Wolfram, Shouma, Miko's husband, had invited her and Shori to go with him on his business trip. It's a month trip to Boston. Miko, excited, started planning things to do with Shori and Yuuri.

Unfortunately, Shouma had told her that Yuuri couldn't go with them. That made her stop in her tracks. He told her that he completely forgot about Yuuri when he was booking a hotel. Miko turn to glare at him, and almost rang his neck. It was a well-known fact that when the Shibuyas go on any kind of trips lasting more than three days, Miko would make sure the black feline went too. So when Miko heard that her Yuu-Chan had to stay home, she told him that he can take Shori with him and she would stay put with Yuuri.

After two days Shori and Shouma mange to convince her to go with them. So here she is trying to think of who could watch Yuuri while they were away. She been trying to find someone for week and a half and she still can't find someone, and time was running out.

'_Greta loves Yuu-Chan she could watch him…Oh right she on a field trip with her class that day'_

'_Maybe I'll ask Celi-Chan. Even if she not around Gunter would be there too.'_

"Well, it doesn't hard to ask." She told herself as she placed her glass down and went to the phone.

* * *

><p>Celi was reading a book in the garden with Wolfram resting in her lap. She was about to take a sip of her ice tea when Gunter popped his head out the door.<p>

"Celi-San, Miko-san is on the phone." He told her as he walk over to her with the wireless phone.

He hand it to her then walk back inside to finish some dishes.

"Hello Jenni-Chan"

"**Hello Celi-Chan, how are you?"**

"I'm good, Wolfie and I were just enjoying the weather as well as a really good book. How about you?"

"**I've been better. That's the reason I called. My husband is going to Boston in two days. And well, my son and I are going as well. I normally take Yuu-Chan with us when we go anywhere out for vacation, but he forgot to book a hotel that allows pets. And I want to ask, if you can watch Yuu-Chan while we were away? It for a month so I understand if you can't, it just that there is no one around that I can ask and I really don't want to leave Yuu-Chan somewhere alone."**

"Hmm, can I call you back? I need to talk to Gunter for a moment."

"**Sure"**

"Okay, I'll call you in a moment. Bye"

"**Bye"** and both hung up.

"Okay Wolfram you need to get up" she told her cat, as began to stand up.

Wolfram, reluctantly, jumped down from her lap and walked back inside with Celi. Gunter just finish the dishes when both entered the kitchen.

"Gunter do you mind if we have Jenni-Chan's cat over?"

Gunter turn to look at her "I don't mind, but are you going to visit your brother in a few days?"

"I know, but Jenni-Chan is going to be gone for a month and she can't find anyone to watch Yuuri till she gets back." She explain. "Besides I can always visit him any time."

Gunter put a hand on his chin to think, he didn't want to deal with a fourth cat. Then again he never really met Miko's cat. Wolfram, who over heard the conversion, looked up to Gunter with pleading eyes. Celi notice it, "Oh come on, look at Wolfie. He want you let Yuuri to come over."

With a sigh, Gunter gave in. Wolfram mentally cheered while Celi went to call Miko back to tell her that she can watch Yuuri for the month.

"**Really! Oh, thank you so much"**

"You're welcome Jenni-Chan"

"**I'll bring him over either tomorrow evening or early in the morning before we leave which be about five."**

"Okay, I look forward in seeing Yuu-Chan."

"**Thank you again Celi-Chan"**

"I will you and Yuuri later"

"**You sure will. Bye"**

"Good-Bye"

After she place the phone down, Celi picked up her fluffy cat from the floor and hugged him.

"Are you looking forward in playing with Yuu-Chan again?"

Wolfram just meowed before purring_. 'Yes I am, and I have a ton of planning to do.'_

* * *

><p>After Miko hung up the phone, Yuuri walked in the Kitchen.<p>

"Oh, there you are Yuu-chan."

Yuuri looked up at his master, tilted his to the right with ears twitching, when he heard his master called his name.

"I'm so sorry that you can't come with us to Boston" she apologize as she picked up him up.

'_I know but, personally I don't want leave home for a month' _the cat mentally sighed happily._ 'So it alright.'_

Yuuri had overheard Shouma's invite, and mentally paled. The thoughts of him away from the safety of his home made him unease. So when he heard that he wasn't going, the black cat was meowing and mentally doing back flips, front flips, all-kind-of-flips, just being overly happy that Shouma forgot about him, though the fact that he forgot him in general kind of stung a little.

"Oh, I know you're sad, but don't you worry. Celi is letting you stay with her for the month" Miko told him with a smile.

'_Celi…as in Wolfram's master? As in the lady that tried to squish me?'_

Now, Yuuri wish we was going on that trip. Being away from the safety of his home for a month is better than being stuck with that woman for a month.

'_Is it too late for me to start for me to start wishing for a miracle?'_

_-TBC-_

I hope all like this chapter :3 and I hope to have the next one up soon. (with this new-found motivation made I'll get it done sooner than I hope ) And please tell me how you guys think (if it good, where I need work, something is not grammar correct, pacing is too fast or slow)


	11. Welcome to He-Celi's home

Hello again. Well my muse has officially burned out. But I have manage to write this chapter before it did (and a new story which I'll post after I finish editing :3) so please enjoy.  
>P.S since this is K+ is it okay if someone curses a bit?<p>

Disclaimer: Honesty do I really have to say it.  
>=+=+<p>

**Chapter 11:** _Welcome to He-Celi's home_

The first thing Miko did when she woke up was get out of bed and getting Yuuri ready to go over to Celi's home. She typed up a small list on how to take care of Yuuri, made sure she had Yuuri's special food, since Yuuri is on a diet, in a container, and made sure she had his favorite baseball in his carrier.

So when evening came around, all she has now is to get Yuuri. Yuuri, on the other hand, spend most of the day hiding from his master. He really doesn't want to go to Celi's house. Sure he will see his friend Wolfram, and maybe make friends with Conrad and Gwendal, but it was not enough to make him want to stay at Celi's home for the whole month that his family will be gone for.

"Okay Yuu-Chan it's time for you to go…"Miko spoke, only to realize Yuuri wasn't in the living room. She had just saw him under the coffee table a moments ago.

"Now where did he go?"

Miko searched both the living room and the kitchen, but he wasn't there. Once she enter the living room again she noticed a black tail going up the stairs.

"There you are Yuu-Chan." She went to grab him, but he jump out of her grasp and ran up the stairs.

'_Got to hide, got to hide'_

Yuuri frantically looked around the hall for a hiding place. The door for Shori's room was close, and so was the den. Neither the bathroom nor Miko's room have any hiding places.

"Yuu-Chan come here."

Miko made another attempt to grab the cat, only to miss when the said cat ran between her legs.

'_That was too close. I need to find a hiding spot soon.' _he thought to himself as he went to the laundry room, with his master on his tail.

Upon entering the Kitchen, Yuuri managed to sneak pass his master undetected. He squeezed through an ajar door, quietly walked down the stairs and slipped into the laundry room. He snuck into the small opening between the washer and the dryer.

'_I'm safe for the time being.'_

Meanwhile, Miko continued here search in the living room where she last saw Yuuri. She looked for him under and behind the sofa and chair.

"Now where did that cat of mine go?" Miko muttered to herself, frustrated. "It's a good thing I'm taking Yuu-Chan over to Celi-Chan's tonight. I don't we make it to the airport if I got him ready in the morning."

After finishing looking Yuuri in the living room and looking in the kitchen, Miko decided to look her cat in the one place she didn't look, the laundry room. Just as Miko turned on the light in the laundry room, she heard a sneeze.

'_Crap'_

Following where the sound came from, Miko found Yuuri in the small area between the washer and dryer.

"Oh there you are Yuu-Chan" Miko spoke as she scooped up the black cat. Yuuri tried to get out his master's grasp, but she was holding on to him tight. Miko got a good grip on Yuuri before she left the laundry room to go to where his carrier is at.

"Yuu-Chan I don't understand why you're squirming so much. It just Celi-Chan, she's not going to hurt you" She told the wiggly cat.

"_You try to be my size and being hug into two large blob of fat for a chest by someone." _Yuuri hissed at his master as he continued to squiring.

Miko almost dropped him twice on the way from the laundry room to the living room. She picked up the carrier from the table and placed it on the floor.

"There you go" she muttered as she pour the cat into his carrier. "Now we are off."

She grabbed the carrier and the "take care of Yuuri" bag before she got Shori to open the front door. After a few minute walk, with a crying Yuuri scratching in his carrier trying to get out, across the road she was at Celi's front door.

* * *

><p>Celi was her small workroom working on her new fall line. She was just about to put the finishing touches on her design when she heard the knocking.<p>

"Oh, that has be Jenni-Chan with Yuu-Chan"

Putting down her pencil and took off her glasses and rush to open the said door. In her rush she almost tripped over Wolfram, who was heading for the living room to wait for Yuuri.

"Sorry Wolfie, I didn't see you there." Apologize to the blonde cat. Wolfram just glare at her before returning to his travel to the living room.

Celi let out a small giggle before walk up to Wolfram and picked him up. Wolfram gave a small yelp as his master carried him to the door.

"Good evening Jenni-Chan" Celi greeted with a big smile.

"Good evening Celi-Chan" Miko greeted back.

"Would you like to come in?" the blone woman asked as she place he cat down, who ran into the kitchen.

"I would love to, but I can't. Yuu-Chan wanted to play hide and go seek today. I didn't have a chance to finish packing my things for tomorrow." Miko replied as she handed Celi the carrier.

"I bet he wanted to play with you before you leave him for a month." Celi told Miko as said woman just giggled and handed her a small duffel bag.

"Now, there's a list on to how to take care of Yuuri in the bag. As well as the number to call us if you need me." Miko told Celi.

"Okay, and don't you worry. I will take good care of Yuu-Chan" Celi responded with a smile.

Miko just smiled back as she open Yuuri's carrier. Yuuri jumped out of the carrier to make a last-ditch effort to escape. Unfortunately, Miko caught him only to give him one last hug.

"Oh, I'm going to miss you so much. I do wish I could bring you." Miko told her small cat. "Now, you'll be a good boy for Celi-Chan and I'll see you in a month."

After one more hug and a kiss on a head, Miko handed Celi Yuuri and walked back home.

"Oh, don't worry Yuu-Chan." Celi told the black cat. "You'll have fun here with my cats, and I'll make sure are well taking care of. You have nothing to worry about" she said as she hugged the poor cat into her large bosom.

'_So much for not worrying.'_

* * *

><p>By the way I would have post this sooner, but life got in the way. Again my muse is kinda burned out so I have no clue when I'll be able to update again. mostly like after Anime Boston.<p> 


	12. One plan with a side of monkey wrenches

I have a small announcement before you read the chapter. Please when writing a review. DON'T ask me if or when I'm continuing a story on ANOTHER story of mine. I mean don't go on a story of mine and write a review solely to ask when I'm going to update a different story. This is a pet-peeve of mine and it WILL make me not update the story any sooner. Not only that, but it will kill my motivation. If you leave me a comment about the story then ask me about the updates of a different story that's fine…but don't leave a review that is asking me about updates on a different story. PM me about it or leave them in the review of the story you want me to update.

Anyways I hope you all enjoy the chapter :3

No disclaimer…we all know I'm a fanfiction writer.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11:<strong>_ One plan with a side of monkey wrenches_

After releasing the poor cat from the hug, Celi carried Yuuri to the living room. Once she entered room, she placed the scared Yuuri on the floor.

"Okay now where is it?" Celi muttered as she dug around for Yuuri's favorite toy.

When she couldn't find it in the bag she looked in Yuuri's carrier. "There it is." She voiced out as she pulled out the baseball and rolled it towards black cat.

Once the ball caught his eye, the once scared cat chased the ball all over the floor. Celi just giggled at the sight. "Now let me put this away so we can play together, okay" She told the cat, who was too busy playing with his ball to pay any attention.

After Celi left the living room and headed to the kitchen, Wolfram poked his head out from behind the wall near the stairs. He was making sure that his master had left before he went to properly greet his guest. Once he made sure the room was deem safe, the fluffy cat entered the living room to greet the other cat.

"Oh there you Wolfie"

Wolfram yelp in surprise as his master picked him up from the floor.

'_I thought she went into the kitchen.'_ The blonde thought as he was being carried to the kitchen.

"Let's leave Yuu-chan alone for a little bit." She told her cat, who squirming in her arms. "I know you want to play with him again, but he need to get comfortable with his surroundings first." She continued to tell Wolfram as she place him on the counter.

"Now, let us read what on this list that Jenni-Chan left us with shall we." She told the annoyed cat, who just mewed angrily in response. "Oh don't be a sourpuss. He'll be here for a month, so you'll have plenty of time to play with him."

**[Hello Celi-Chan,**

**I can't say thank you enough for taking Yuuri in for the month. Here are the following you need to take care of my Yuu-Chan**

**1) He can get scared easily. So when he's in a new area he needs time to take in his surroundings. Two hours at most, but since he been there already I think it should be fine to have your other cat around him.**

**2) He's on a special diet, He is underweight, so he need to eat small meals three to four times a day. There is a clear measuring cup for the amount in the bag. So you don't have to worry about how much to give him. (I bought a new bag of his food before I left. I made sure that it will last for the whole month, but if by any means that you run out of his food. Could you please buy that brand of cat food? I will pay you back when I get back.)**

**3) Gently brushed Yuuri twice every three days. Make sure you wet the brush first. I don't why, but Yuu-chan will try to get away if you don't.**

**4) Lastly, if Yuuri goes outside, please just keep an eye out for him. I doubt he wouldn't get into trouble, but I don't think you want him eat your flowers in your garden.**

**If you need me, you can reach me at this number: XXX-XXX-XXXX**  
><strong>His vet's number is XXX-XXX-XXXX<strong>

**Again thank you again for watching Yuu-Chan]**

"Well Wolfie, Looks like Jenni-Chan says it's okay to play with Yuu…" Celi turned to tell Wolfram about what is in the note. Only to noticed that the said cat had already left. Apparently, Wolfram grew bored and decided to jump off the counter while Celi was reading.

"That cat of mine just can't wait to see his beloved" she giggled as she put away the items inside the bag.

* * *

><p>Once Wolfram was safely in the living room, he flopped to the floor for a moment before he jumped onto the loveseat. He let out a sigh as he sat down on a pillow. He had heard his master muttering that it was okay for him to be around Yuuri, as his master was reading the note. With the A-Okay, he jumped off the counter and ran the hell out of the kitchen.<p>

'_Now where is that wimp?'_ he thought as he looked around the living room. He heard something coming from behind the loveseat. He leapt onto the back of the loveseat and spotted a small black tail peeking out under the said loveseat.

"_There you are."_

Wolfram jumped down from his perch and landed next Yuuri as the black feline got out from under the furniture.

"_Oh, hello Wolfram"_ the black cat mewed.

"_What are you doing?"_ the fluffy one asked.

"_My baseball went under sofa and I'm trying to get it out."_ the other cat replied before crawling under the loveseat.

Wolfram just sat there, watching the other cat with amusement twinkling in his eyes. A few seconds later a beat up baseball went rolling pass him. Following the toy a dusky black cat crawled from under the loveseat.

Yuuri let out a sneeze before he spoke _"It was really dusty under there."_

Wolfram let out a chuckle, or something similar, and replied _"Thank you for stating the obvious wimp."_

Yuuri glared at the insult, though he didn't pick up on the affectionate tone that carried with the insult. _"I'm not a wimp"_ he hissed as she shook the dust off him. _"Did your master missed cleaning under the sofa?" _Yuuri mewed randomly well he was cleaning the dust off him.

Wolfram let out another sigh. _"Gunter does the cleaning. I guess he was busy to bother with the cleaning."_ The fluffy cat answered.

"_Who's Gunter?"_ The dusty cat asked.

"_You'll meet him soon."_

"_Well, now I'm dust free, would you like to play?"_ Yuuri asked with a smile.

Wolfram was about to replied to that question when he noticed that Yuuri missed a spot of dust on his right ear. _'He may be cute, but he can be so hopeless.' _

Instead of telling him that, Wolfram silently walked up the black cat and licked the dust off the said cat's ear. If Yuuri could blush, his face would be deep red that would make a ripe tomato look pale. While it's true that Yuuri see Wolfram as a brother, but it doesn't mean that he's comfortable with the said cat grooming him.

"_Wolfram?! What are you doing?" _Yuuri asked annoyed as he tried to back away from the blonde.

"_You missed a speck of dust on your ear. And you missed a speck here"_ Wolfram told Yuuri before he licked Yuuri's cheek.

"_Hey stop it, I'm not a kitten I can take of myself." _

"_Listen wimp, let me help you since you can't clean yourself properly." _The blonde hissed at him.

Before Yuuri could respond, he was cut off by a sound of a door shutting and a man's voice.

* * *

><p>"I'm back Celi-San" Gunter called out. He just came home after running some errands and hitting heavy traffic.<p>

"I'm in my office Gunter. I just need to finish my rough drafts for my new pieces." Celi replied loudly. "Alright than, I'll start supper in a few minutes." He told the lady of the house as he was entering the living room. Both cats moved out of his way as he continue into the room. Unfortunately, Yuuri's tail didn't get out-of-the-way in time.

Gunter jump in shock when heard a loud yelp in pain. He unknowing stepped on Yuuri's tail. Before Yuuri could run away, he was lift up off the floor.

"I'm sorry that I step on you." He apologized to the black cat.

Yuuri look up at the man who was holding him. He may seem calm, but inside he was freaking out. _'Is this person a man or a woman?'_

"I have never seen you before. Though you are…" Gunter look at Yuuri in eyes. Yuuri was sweating bullets about now. 'I feel like I need to find somewhere cool and lay down. Because this guy is creeping me out.'

"…You are such an adorable little thing." Gunter squealed as he hugged the poor scared cat to his chest. Wolfram clearly wasn't happy about this, witnessing the conversation. He's still upset with Gunter stepped on his beloved's tail.

After a minute or two, Celi walked into the living room. She heard Wolfram hiss and meowing, and she went to see what was causing him to hiss up a storm. When she saw her housekeeper hugging and fangirling over her friend's cat and her cat have a fit; she could help but let out a chuckle.

'Aww how cute, Wolfram is having a jealous fit.'

Celi knew that Wolfram will not stop hissing until Gunter let go of Yuuri. So for saving Gunter from being scratch later on, she quickly walked up to Gunter and snatched the black cat away from him.

"Okay, I think it time for Yuuri to get his fur brushed. So I'll just take him so you'll make dinner." Celi told him as she carried the overwhelmed cat out of the living room. Only to have Gunter chase her down so he could hug the cat some more. After ten minutes, it turned into a game of 'Keep Away' between both adults.

The whole chase thing lasted for an hour and a half, only because Yuuri bit Celi's arm and ran under a chair. Hissing and clawing at anyone that got to close. Conrad manage to help calm him down, after hearing what went down by the blonde cat.

* * *

><p>Wolfram was starting to get a headache. It hasn't been day one and already his plan was starting to fall apart. <em>'All I want is Yuuri to see me more than friends. Is it too much to ask?' <em>

Yuuri has been at his home for three hours and he only had five minutes of interaction with was one thing to another. Currently, Yuuri is curled up and snuggling next to his master while she was brushing his silk smooth fur. She was cooing and giggling while he was purring and enjoying the grooming. As much as he wanted to hiss and get in between them, he didn't want to make his Yuuri upset. So he chose to go outside to the garden while Gunter was picking up some dirty dishes that his master left from lunchtime, that were still on the small dining table nearby.

Wolfram let out another sigh. _'Things can't get worst from here.'_

"_Oh hello fluffy one."_

The voice had pulled Wolfram out his thoughts. 'Who be in my master's garden?' the blonde thought as he turn to face who was behind the voice. There sitting in front of him was another blonde cat.

"Who are you? And how did you get here?" Wolfram asked, hissing.

"Who am I, my name is Saralegui." The other blonde cat answered. "As to how I got here…I spotted a cute little black cat. And well, I would like to know him."

Wolfram just stared at the cat. Trying let all the information sink in.

'_Fuck you fate.'_

* * *

><p>For those who don't know: Cats can sweat. They sweat on their paw pads. but they are too small to really help with the heat, so cats will find a shady place to help cool down and lick themselves to help.<p>

and another thing: If you thought I would not try to make Gunter be all "fanboy mode" on Yuuri. Well you thought wrong. so if this feels rushed. but it's 3 in the morning and I wanted sleep. and I want to have this done before I leave for Florida on a family vacation.

And I know "fangirling" isn't really a real word, but hey that's want I call it.


	13. Why me?

Hello again :3 sorry for the long period without any updates, it has been one thing to another. (Mostly life is using me as a punching bag.) Not only that but when this chapter was 2/3 done I hit a real nasty roadblock. Anyways I like to thank the people who told me where I could find season 3. I had manage to find time to watch it. And got some ideas :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: Why me?<p>

To Celi and Gunter, the week since Yuuri arrived at Celi's home was fine. To Yuuri, those seven days were everything but. If he wasn't being hugged to death, or being fought over by Celi and Gunter, Wolfram would be following him everywhere except when he had to use the 'little kitty's box' or when Celi is brushing his fur. He would get worse, by growling up a storm, when Yuuri notices another blonde cat outside. Even if Yuuri would so as look at said cat, Wolfram would start hissing at him and call him a cheater for the remainder of the day.

Yuuri found it confusing, creepy and really suffocating, but when he tries to tell Wolfram to back off Wolfram would throw a hissy fit. Once, he literally tried to bite his head off. So in the end, Yuuri let Wolfram do what he pleases.

The black cat let out a sigh as he lay on one of Celi's white chairs. Somehow, in some sheer dumb luck, the black cat managed to lose the fluffy blonde in the house so he can have ten minutes alone.

'_I have no idea what got into him.'_ Yuuri thought to himself as he curled up into a comfortable ball._ 'I mean really, how am I a cheater if there is no relationship?'_

Yuuri lay his head down trying to think of the reasons why Wolfram was acting this way before falling in a comfortable sleep.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile with Wolfram, he's currently out and bout looking for his black cat. He is beyond furious at Yuuri for:<br>A) Ditching him while he was grooming himself.  
>B) Looking at Sara yesterday evening.<br>C) Landing on him this morning after he was finished with his breakfast.  
>And<br>D) Looking at Sara, with a smile.

After searching in his master's office for 10 minutes, he let out a soft hiss in annoyance. He already spent 25 to 30 minutes searched the whole upstairs and the kitchen. "He didn't get too far. I know that much." He hissed to himself as he walked into the kitchen.

After passing Gunter, who was sitting at the kitchen table paying some bills, he stomped into the living room and jumped onto his favorite windowsill.

The whole reason why he never left the black cat's side after the night he had arrived, was because of fear. The fear of losing the small black cat to **Him**.

_~flashback_

_Wolfram glared at the other cat while said cat was sat there with a smile. 'If it's not one thing its sure as hell is another.'_

"_You know it's rude to glare." The unwelcome cat voiced._

"_And it's rude to trespass in someone else's backyard, Saralegui." Wolfram responded with a dirty look._

"_Please call me Sara" the other smiled. Wolfram just glare at him hoping the unwanted cat would either combust into flames or leave, whichever happen first._

"_So?"_

"_So what?"_

"_What is your name?" the fluffier blond asked._

"_Now, why should I tell a trespassing feline my name?" Wolfram hissed._

"_I told you my name for one. It rude to not give your name when someone told you theirs." The other cat mewed as he continue to smile at the hissing cat. Sara's ears peaked up as he heard growling from the other, clearly looking like was enjoying making the other angry. _

_Wolfram just turn his head and hissed out "My name is Wolfram."_

"_It nice to meet you Wolfram. May I call you Wolf?"_

_Wolfram's eyes narrowed, if it was possible since he was already not happy with another cat trying to steal his wimpy black cat away and trespassing in his master's garden. "You may not." _

_Wolfram's ears went flat and his claws were poking out as he let out low growl. _

_"I'm sensing you do not like me too much." The unwanted cat spoke as he scratched his ear._

"_What was you first clue?" the angry cat hissed with sarcasm. 'I'm getting real tired of this cat's BS.'_

"_Well, since you are clearly not in the mood to play. I'll take my leave." Sara sighed, with a mocking of hurt as he walked over to a near barrel._

"_I'll just have to visit the cute black kitty later." Sara mewed as he leapt on to the barrel than over the fence._

'_Like hell you will.'_

With a sigh, Wolfram shook his head, to get rid of thoughts Sara, and looked up at the window. As he stared at his reflection, he noticed a large lump of black in a chair behind him. The blond cat hopped off the windowsill and ran to the large lump on the chair.

"_So, this is where you went?"_ He muttered to the sleeping cat as he stared at the said drooling cat.

With a small huff, Wolfram curled next the snoozing cat. Wolfram's tail wrapped around Yuuri's absentmindedly as the unaware black cat sleepy nuzzled his friend.

* * *

><p>Around quarter to three, the sounds of someone knocking on the front door woke both cats. Yuuri, who got spooked by the sound, jumped off the chair and ran under the loveseat. Wolfram, who just sleepily blinked his eyes from both the sound and Yuuri's previous movements, let out a yawn and stuck out his tongue.<p>

"I'm coming" Celi called out as she went to answer the front door.

"Good afternoon, Miss Spitzweg," a small ten year old girl shouted, jumping up and down waving her bear and bee hybrid backpack with a big grin plastered on her face, as Celi opened the door.

"Oh, good afternoon Greta-Chan," Celi greeted back as she let the young guest through.

"I'm sorry this was last minute Celi-san. With Miko-san away with her family and…"

"You don't have to thank me Izura-chan," Celi smiled back, cutting the other blonde woman off. "Greta-chan is always welcome here."

"Again thank you Celi-san." Izura let out a small smile as she bowed in gratitude. "Now Greta, you behave for Celi-san and I'll see you after work."

"Okay Mommy, I love you," the small brunette shouted excitedly as her mother placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you too." And with that Izura walked to her vehicle. With a shout back "We'll see you later" from Celi and Greta, the young mother drove off to work. Meanwhile, during the conversion with Greta and her mother, Yuuri popped his head from the under the loveseat.

'_Was that Greta I heard?'_

Crawling out from under the piece furniture, he walked out of the living room. There he saw the small brunette girl outside the front door with Celi.

"Thank you again for having me over." The tiny brunette smiled as she entered the house to place her stuff down.

"You are welcome again." Celi smiled. "Would you like something to snack on?"

Before Greta replied she heard a loud 'meow' and something rubbing against her leg. She looked down and saw a black cat.

"Yuuri!" She squealed excitedly as she picked up the kitty.

"What are you doing here?" She asked as she let Yuuri rub his head against her face.

"Oh you know Yuu-Chan?"

Greta nodded in response as she nuzzled Yuuri. "Are you watching Yuuri while Miko-San is way?"

"Yep" Celi answered "Now, how about a snack?" she asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"That would be great Celi-San" Greta replied as she followed the Celi, while carrying a purring Yuuri.

Meanwhile, Wolfram managed to wake up fully and noticed he was alone in the living room.

"_Now where did the wimp go?"_ Wolfram asked to himself as he scanned the room for the missing cat.

"_If you are looking for Yuuri, he's with master and her guest."_

Wolfram fell out of the chair, landing ungracefully, at the unexpected voice.

"_Don't sneak up on me Conrart." _The fallen feline hissed at the brown cat.

Conrart just smiled _"I didn't mean to sneak up on you, but I'm sorry that I startled you"_

"_Where did you even come from?"_ Wolfram hissed at the other cat.

"_From the kitchen, and for the record I was just woke up from a not so pleasant nap."_ The brown cat yawned.

"_How come I didn't see you enter the living room?"_

"_You were probably still in a daze."_ Conrart yawned again. _"Remember you have low blood pressure." _

'Right.' Wolfram just glared at him for a moment before he let out a frustrated sigh. _"Do you know where master and her guest are at?"_

"_Last time I saw them, they went to the kitchen_." Conrart mewed.

Wolfram nodded and headed off to the kitchen, ignoring the fact that Conrart took over his spot on the chair. As he got closer to the kitchen, he could hear giggles and chattering.

"You have three cats Miss Spitzweg? Greta asked as she pet a snoozing Yuuri in her lap.

"Yep, and please you can call me Onee-san."

"How come when I visited with mommy I saw only two?"

"That because one of them is…Oh look there he is."

Wolfram looked up in time to see Celi scoop him up from the floor. The cat let out a surprise yelp as his master hugged him to her bosom.

"Oh, it's the kitty I saw at Mama-San's house. Is that your third kitty?" Greta asked.

"Yep, this here is Wolfram." Celi responded as her cat was struggling.

"Can I pet him?"

"I don't know can you?" Celi giggled.

"May I pet him?" Greta corrected.

"Yes you may." She answered, as she hold out Wolfram so the young girl could reach him.

A confuse Wolfram continue to struggle against his master's hold. _'What was going on? All I want to do is find Yuuri.'_

The blond cat stopped moving when he felt tiny fingers in his fur. But what made him purr was not Greta scratching his head, it was the fact that Yuuri was sleeping in Greta's lap.

"He sounds like a motor boat" Greta giggled as she retracted her hand, only to stroke Yuuri's fur.

"He likes you Greta-Chan" Celi giggled as she place Wolfram on her lap, also stroking his fur.

"I'm glad."

While the two females continued their tea time, Wolfram continued to purr on Celi's lap.

* * *

><p>Yuuri found himself sitting on the floor of the living room. Alone. Wearing a white ribbon around his neck. It wasn't too long ago, that he woke up from his nap only to find out Celi left to finish a project in her office and Greta pulling out some ribbons.<p>

'_Where did Greta get all these ribbons?'_

His ears perk up when heard Greta's giggling. He lift his head to see Wolfram with mini flower crown with white bows.

"_You laugh, I'll claw out your tongue."_ He hissed.

"_I wasn't thinking of doing that."_ Yuuri huffed.

"_Though you do look pretty."_ He muttered as he looked away.

Wolfram wasn't sure if Yuuri meant for him to hear the comment or not, but he just stared at him with wide eyes. _'He thinks I'm pretty.'_

Both cats' ears perked up at the faint sound of a camera. The both turn to the direction on the sound, only to see Greta squealing and giggling.

"You guys are so cute. Now you guys stay put while I get some flowers."

With big grin on her face, Greta ran out of the living room. Leaving one annoyed fluffy cat and one confused sleek cat.

"_Wolfram do you know what's going on?"_

Wolfram turned to look at Yuuri_. "We're getting married."_

"_What!"_

"_I told you, we're…"_

"_I heard you."_ Yuuri whined.

Wolfram let out a sigh. _"While Greta was making this thing; she squealed and stated she wanted to have a 'wedding' or something along those lines."_

"_Oh, oh! I get it, we are playing pretend." _Yuuri mewed. _'That make sense. I honestly don't know what I was thinking'_

"_What make sense? Just what were you thinking about wimp?"_ The fluffy cat hissed.

Yuuri jumped, he didn't think he voiced his thoughts. _"Nothing, nothing. At first I thought you said that YOU wanted to get married to me."_ The cat laughed unease.

Wolfram stared at him, trying to piece together Yuuri's thoughts_. 'Just where did he did that idea from? I don't think cats can even get married. Not that I wouldn't be against the idea.'_

"_But, after a bit of thinking, you wouldn't probably want to get married to me anyways. You only like me as a friend, right?"_

That question alone shocked Wolfram, _'Friend? A friend! He thinks I like him as a friend! No, you dang wimp I like more than friends. I love you.'_

Before Wolfram could correct him, Greta came running back in the living room. Dropping small flowers, ribbons, bows, and small book in front of the two cats.

"Alrighty. First, Wolfram needs flowers. A bride needs a pretty bouquet!" Greta grinned as tied some flowers with white ribbon. After placing the flowers in front of Wolfram she picked up Yuuri.

"Since I don't have a top hat for the groom, you have to make do without one." She told the cat as she place him on Wolfram's right.

Once both cats were sitting next to each out, one willing while the other wants to go get some food, Greta sprinkle the leftover flowers around them. She place bows and ribbons on one side of each cat, making an aisle. Both cats were looking at each other confuse as Greta picked up the book and sat on her knees.

"Welcome friends, family, and guest. We are gather here today to…"

_Wolfram looked around to see who the girl was talking to._

"_Hey wimp, who is she talking to?"_

"_First off I'm not a wimp, second it's pertain wedding. She is pertaining there are guest"_

"_How do you know that?"_

"_This is not my first wedding."_

"_What?"_

"…Okay, and do you Yuuri take Wolfram as you wife?"

"_She married me off to Elizabeth."_

"_And who is this Elizabeth?"_

"Greta's cat…"

"…please speak now or forever hold…" Greta was off by Wolfram's hissing

"_You low down dirty cheating…"_

"_How am I a cheater? She wasn't a real cat. She was a stuff toy that my master got her for her eighth birthday." _Yuuri mewed as he started to running in fear. With Wolfram on his heels. Ribbons and flowers falls off Wolfram's head as he chase Yuuri in the backyard garden.

Yuuri crawled under a rose bush to hide.

'_What is up with Wolfram? He's acting like it was a real wedding._' Yuuri thought has he tries to caught his breathe.

"_Hello there"_

Yuuri squeak as he turn to face where the voice came from. It was a blond cat, but it wasn't Wolfram.

"_Where did you come from?" _the startled cat asked.

"_I came from the other side of the face silly." _The other snickered _"My name is Saralegui, but you can all me Sara. What is your name?" _the said cat smiled.

"_Hello, my name is…"_

"_Yuuri! There you are you no good…" _Wolfram stopped as he saw his Yuuri with his enemy.

'_Thanks for nothing fate.'_

TBC

* * *

><p>I can't be the only person who was little and 'Married off" their cats. Also can cats stomp? But if they can't I think Wolfram would regardless XD but yeah again I'm sorry for not updating sooner. BTW: for anyone was curious. By the time that Yuuri has to go home, it will be the beginning of October. So it has been, give or take, three months since both cats met.<p> 


End file.
